Talk:Almost 4 (Map Game)
Algorithim Nation Stage +7 (Hyperpower) *France *Germany *Britian +6(Superpower) *Austria *Louisanne *Ottoman Empire *Russian Empire +5(Potential Superpower) *Lithuania Empire *Scandinavia *Iberia +4 (Great Power) *Naples *Greece *Jeruslum *Morrocco *Netherlands *Japan +3 (Middle Power) *Grand Colombia +2 (Regional Power) *Turkman Federation *Brazil *Bulgaria *Romania *Argentina *Peru +1 (Lesser Power) *Uruguay *Paraguay *Bolivia *Maya *Aztec *China +0 (Weak, underdevloped nation) *Major European Colonies *Serbia *Nations unlisted here, unless logical reason otherwise. -1(Completly Backwater, third world nation) *Minor European Colonies *Zulu Nation stage is taken from the main nation only Power *x3.5 for Huge Land (army 5x greater than enemies) *x3 for Large Land *x3 for Large Naval *x3 for Large Air (only avalible post heavier than air aircraft) *x2 for Medium Naval *x2 for Medium Air *x1 for Small Land *x1 for small air *x1 for small naval *x.5 for no land *x.8 for no air *x.7 for no naval. *Power is a multiplier for the total Population *+1 for each digit in the population *+2 for having the larger population *+3 for having between 2-3 times the population *+4 for having 4-5 times the population *+5 for having 6-7 times the population *+6 for having 8-9 times the population *+7 for having 10-15 times the population *+8 for having 15-20 times the population *+9 for having 20-25 times the population *+10 for having 26 or greater times the population Location *+5 for Defender *+4 for being at the location of the war *+3 for being extremely near the location of the war *+2 for being near the location of the war *+1 for being close to the location of the war *+0 for being far from the war *-1 for being extremely far from the war *-2 for for being across the world This is then multiplied based on your Nation Stage Positve Scores: *+7:*3 *+6 :*2.5 *+5: *2 *+4: *1.75 *+3:*1.5 *+2:*1.25 *+1:+1.125 *+0:*1 *-1:*.75 Negitive Scores: *+7:*.66 *+6:*.69 *+5:*.75 *+4:*.8 *+3:*.85 *+2:*.90 *+1:*.95 *+0:*1 *-1:*1.125 Motive *Economic: Gains Land or Resources:+4 *Pre-emptive strike:+6 *Seizing Oppurtunity to weaken Rival or Enemy:+7 *Attacking to enforce hegemony:+6 *Revenge for prior injustice or defeat:+5 *Religous:+6 *Defending from a Non-leathal attack:+5 *Defending from a leathal attack:+9 MODIFERS: *Gov Supported:+5 *Gov unsupported:-3 *War Supported:+2 *War NOT supported:-7 (Demo) -3 (non Demo) Type of Government *Absoulte Monarchy/Dictatorship:+5 *Military Junta/Dictatorship:+7 *Semi-Democratic Republic or Constitutional Monarchy:+5 *Republic:+4 *Colony:+2 *Vassal:-2 These can overlap. Nations per Side *Leader:+1*Nation stage *Military Aider:+.5*Nation Stage *Supplies:+.25*Nation Stage *Vassal:-.125*Nation Stage of Main Nation Troops *Friendly Troops/Enemy Troops Recent Wars *-3 for each war you led in the past 15 years *-2 for each turn you provided military aid *-1 for each war you provided supplies Enviormental Factors *Invading an Area with Extreme winters:-10 *Invading an Area with poor infrastructure:-6for attacker *Invading a Mountian Range:-10 for attacker *Invading a Tropical Area:-4 for attacker *Invading a desert:-4 for attacker *Invading a Jungle:-6 for attacker. Vassals/Puppets *-5 for each vassal after the third Multiple Fronts *-5 for fighting on 2 sides of your nation *-15 for fighting on multiple parts of the globe Particpation *+10 for each side Total *Add up everything Result Brazilian Civil War Battle of Piracicaba/São Paulo Campaign 'Empire of Brazil' *Nation Stage: +2 *Power: *2*1*.8 *Population: +7+2+5 *Location: +7 *Motive: +6 *Modifiers: +2 (War Supported) *Type of Government: +5 (Absolute Monarchy) *Nations per Side: +2 *Environmental Factors: -4 *Participation: +10 *'Total: 61.2' 'Republic of the Amazon' *Nation Stage: +0 *Power: 1*.8*.7 *Population: +6 *Location: +5 *Motive: +6 *Modifiers: +5 (Government Supported) *Type of Government: +4 (Federal Republic) *Nations per Side: +1 *Environmental Factors: 0 *Participation: +10 *'Total: 23.36' 'Result' The Brazilian army wins a decisive victory against the Amazonians at Piracicaba, and the Amazonian army is pushed back into southern Brazil. 37.84 for The Empire of Brazil. Need 50, so another battle is needed. Note: You can do up to 3 campagins on a single front without any penelty The power intervals are multiplied indivdually. #PraiseRoosevelt. Louisianne takeover of Deseret. Preston Campagin Louisianne *Nation Stage:+6 *Power:Medium Land, Medium Naval, Small Air *Population:+8+2+5 *Location:+2*2.5=5 *Motive:+4 *Type of Gov:+4+5 *Nations Per Side:+6 *Troops:15,000/7,500=+2 *Recent Wars:0 *Enviormental Factors:-4 *Participation:+10 Total:212 Deseret *Nation Stage:0 *Power:Small Land. No Navy or Air *Population:+7 *Location:+5 *Motive:+9+5 *Type of Gov:+5 *Nations Per Side:1 *Troops:0 *Recent Wars:0 *Enviormental Factors:0 *Participation:+10 Total:21.84 Result Destoryed. Might have to rebalance this algo. It works good in the cases of major powers against major powers, but not in cases like this. Japanese-Korean War South Jeolla Campaign Japan *Nation Stage:+3 *Power:*2*2*.8 *Population:+8 *Location:+3*1.5=4.5 *Motive:+6+5+2 *Type of Gov:+7 *Nations Per Side:+3 *Troops:80,000/150k=0 *Recent Wars:0 *Enviormental factors:-6 *Particiaption:+10 Total:136 Korea and China *Nation Stage:+0 *Power:1*.8*1 (Same for both) *Population:+10+7 *Location:+5 *Motive:+9+5+2 *Type of Gov:+6 *Nations Per Side:+0+1 *Troops:15/8=1.875 *recent wars:0 *Enviorment:0 *Particiaption:+10 Total:45.5 Result the South Jeolla campagin destroys the Korean Military, leaving them defensless. Lithuanian - Polish War 'Lithuania' *Nation Stage: +5 *Power: *3.5*.8*.7 *Population: +8+2+3 *Location: +8 *Motive: +6 *Modifiers: +5 (Government Supported) *Type of Government: +5 (Semi-Democratic Republic or Constitutional Monarchy) *Nations per Side: +1 *Troops: 50,000/20,000 = 2,5 (?) *Environmental Factors: -6 *Participation: +10 Total: 81.34 'Poland' *Nation Stage: +0 *Power: 1*.8*.7 *Population: +7 *Location: +5 *Motive: +9 (?) *Modifiers: +5 (Government Supported) *Type of Government: +5 (Absolute Monarchy) *Nations per Side: +1 *Environmental Factors: 0 *Participation: +10 Total: 23.52 Result Collapsed. Comment: Can anyone confirm this is good/valid? Mr.Darius 12:14, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Only Nation Stages 6 and up can have "Huge Army" for power. nation stages 4-5 can have large in 2 out of the three, and nation stages 2-3 can have large in 1 catagory. 1 and below can't have large in anything. Didn't write this cuz I didn't expect anyone to try their own algos so I'll let it go as a reward for you attempting your own algo. #PraiseRoosevelt. France invasion of Milan France *Nation Stage:+7 *Power:3.5,3,.8 *Population:+8+8+2 *Location:+12 *Motive:+4-2+5 *Type of Gov:+5 *NPS:+7 *Troops:100k/20k=+5 *Enviorment:-10 Total:428.4 Milian *Nation Stage:0 *Power:1,2,.7 *Popualtion:+6 *Location:+5 *Motive:+9+2+5 *Type of Gov:+5 *NPS:+0 *Troops:0 Total:44.8 Result Sino Japanese War (1876) Manchu Theartre Japan *Nation Stage:+3 *Power:2,2,.8 *Population:+8 *Location:+3 *Motive:+6+5+2 *Gov:+7 *Nps:3+0 *Recent Wars:=-3 *Troops:270k/500k=0 *Other:+10-6 *Multiple Fronts:-15 Total:73.6 China *Nation Stage:+1 *Power:1,1,.8 *Population:+10+7 *Location:+5.625 *Motive:5+2-3 *Gov:+5 *Troops:500/270=1.8 *Nps:+1 *Recent Wars:-3 *Other:+10 *Multiple Fronts:-5 Total:25.4 Taiwan Theartre Japan *Nation Stage:+3 *Power:2,2,.8 *Population:+8 *Location:+3 *Motive:+6+5+2 *Gov:+7 *Nps:3+0 *Recent Wars:=-3 *Troops:270k/500k=0 *Other:+10-6 *Multiple Fronts:-15 Total:73.6 China *Nation Stage:+1 *Power:1,1,.8 *Population:+10+7 *Location:+3.375 *Motive:5+2-3 *Gov:+5 *Troops:500/270=1.8 *Nps:+1 *Recent Wars:-3 *Other:+10 *Multiple Fronts:-5 Total:23.6 Result 48.2 differental in Machuria Would need another year to seize all of Manchuria 50.2 differental needed to seize all of Taiwan. 2 years needed for both wars. Will not redo unless something changes in the 1877 turn. Louisianne's Second war of Expansion Virginia Campaign Louisianne *Nation Stage:+6 *Power:Medium Land, Medium Naval, Small Air *Population:+8+2+5 *Location:+4*2.5=10 *Motive:+4 *Type of Gov:+4+5 *Nations Per Side:+6 *Troops:25,000/12,500=+2 *Recent Wars:0 *Environmental Factors:-4 *Participation:+10 Total:212 Appalachia *Nation Stage:0 *Power:Small Land. No Navy or Air *Population:+7 *Location:+5 *Motive:+9+5 *Type of Gov:+5 *Nations Per Side:1 *Troops:0 *Recent Wars:0 *Enviormental Factors:0 *Participation:+10 Total:21.84 Result 1 and done. A vassal of Virginia is established. Anatolian Theartre of the Balkan War (1878) Greek led Coalition Forces *Nation Stage:+4 *Power:3,3,.08 *Location:4*1.75=7 *Population:+8 *Motive:+7 *modifers:+5+2 *Type of Gov:+5 (Mostly Absoulute Monarchies) *NPS:4+0+2 *Troops:300,000/450,000=0 *Recent Wars:0 *Fronts:0 *Enviorment:0 *Participation:+10 Total:388.8 Ottoman Empire *Nation Stage:+6 *Power:3*2*1 *Location:+5*2.5=12.5 *Population:+8+2 *Motive:+9 *Modifers:+5+2 *type of gov:+5 *Nps:+6 *troops:+1.5 *recent wars:-3 (war with Russia before game started) *Fronts:0 *Enviorment:0 *Participation:+10 Total:384 Result Gains are made against the Ottoman Empire. Lithuanian invasion of Greece (Part of the Balkan War 1879) Invasion of Crete Lithuania *Nation Stage: +5 *Power: *3*3*1 *Population: +8+2 *Location: +0 *Motive: +7 (they are rivals because they started the war on Ottomans) *Modifiers: +5 (Government Supported) *Type of Government: +5 (Semi-Democratic Republic or Constitutional Monarchy) *Nations per Side: +1*5 *Troops: 150,000/100,000 = 1,5 (?) *Recent wars: -3 *Environmental Factors: 0 *Participation: +10 Total: 409.5 Greece *Nation Stage: +4 *Power: 3*3*1(?) *Population: +8 *Location: +5*1.75 *Motive: +5 *Modifiers: +5 (Government Supported) *Type of Government: +5 (Absolute Monarchy) *Nations per Side: +1*4 *Recent wars: -0 *Environmental Factors: 0 *Multiple fronts: -5 *Participation: +10 Total: 411.75 Result Invasion is thrown back Egyptian (?) Theartre of the Balkan War (1879) England *. Ottoman Empire *Nation Stage:+6 *Power:3*2*1 *Location:+5*2.5=12.5 *Population:+8 *Motive:+9 *Modifers:+5+2 *type of gov:+5 *Nps:+6 *troops:0 *recent wars:-3 (war with Russia before game started) *Fronts:-5 *Enviorment:0 *Participation:+10 Total:333 Anatolian Theatre Part 2 (1879) Greek led Coalition Forces *Nation Stage:+4 *Power:3,3,1 *Location:4*1.75=7 *Population:+8+2 *Motive:+7 *modifers:+5+2 *Type of Gov:+5 (Mostly Absoulute Monarchies) *NPS:4+0+2+7 *Troops:600,000/300,000=2 *Recent Wars:0 *Fronts:-5-5 *Environment:0 *Participation:+10 Total:477 Ottoman Empire *Nation Stage:+6 *Power:3*2*1 *Location:+5*2.5=12.5 *Population:+8 *Motive:+9 *Modifers:+5+2 *type of gov:+5 *Nps:+6 *troops:0 *recent wars:-3 (war with Russia before game started) *Fronts:-5 *Enviorment:0 *Participation:+10 Total:333 Result Ottomans collapse with no unforseen changes. Persia is joining this war. 50,000 men are going in to help the Ottomans. Course, if the Ottomans still collapse, I will be taking land from them. Spartian300 (talk) 14:25, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Also, I get the feeling Persia should be stronger. Spartian300 (talk) 14:26, November 4, 2015 (UTC)